Talk:Taisaijin
Random Talk Could someone please add the pop location(s) to the chart and/or an NM map? --Fenrir Muarg 2:48am EST 1/12/09 :Only really noticed this now. Added! ^^ --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 23:41, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay, if "it drops refresh" was a joke, why is refresh listed as a drop? I think the in-game background adequately explains the joke. It's irony. -- 17:11, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Taisaijin also casts refresh. Awesome. --Bsphil 08:01, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Last night after Dynamis-Beaucedine I had decided that I wanted to get the hat/title. I went over to his spawn area but he wasn't up so I figured "Hey, why not stay logged in" so if he was up in the morning I could grab him. I went to bed and being as tired as I was I forgot he aggroed level 75's... I woke up later early in the morning and I was in Aht Urhgan (lol). I immediately panicked and checked the chat log - Aces was defeated by the Taisaijin... >.<; . Ran back on MNK and got in and he was still up luckily - Was an easy fight as 75MNK/NIN as he only hit me once and landed paralyze once. 0/1 though... and so it begins ;; Taisaijin also drops Refresh II Confirmed 12/29/2010 Comedyrelief Fixed formatting of the page. And I have a feeling they just changed Refresh to Refresh II, nothing weird about it, really, though it's not really fitting in to the story. =/ 18:56, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Spawn Talk Taisaijin can be spawned even if one of the Taisai has been killed. While I was camping this NM a WAR came through and killed one of the Taisai. Disgusted I logged out, about 30 min or so later I decided to run to town and put a few things up at the AH When I logged back in there was Taisaijin looking at me. Got the hat, the spell and the title. Hanooke June 4, 2008. I killed Taisaijin twice last year on consecutive days. The first ToD was June 3rd, 2007, 9:49 PM PST (VD time: 9:24). The next day, I killed him at 8:38 P.M. PST (VD time: 3:59). According to the current listing, Taisaijin should only have popped between 8:49 and 10:49 the second day. Although I was not at my computer the second time he spawned, he was not up 45 minutes before. He is able to respawn in less than 23 hours. Knightsaysni38 02:37, 5 June 2008 (UTC) I've just witnessed the "don't bother the Taisais" rule to be inaccurate. I attacked and cast Dia on all three without killing them with the intention of fixing the spawn timer, then Warped out. Approximately 20 hours later, Taisaijin spawned. Combined with the above, can it be inferred that the only actual rule is to not kill the placeholder? Jackanape September 7, 2008 After 3 consecutive days of camping this NM I have finally gotten my hat (1/3) and I would like to try and nail down his spawn times. From the past 3 days of camping I have noted that he was very inconsistant with his "23-25 hour pop" because for me he spawned the second time 36 hours after last death, and the final kill was 30 hours after last death. I have also noted that he does NOT spawn during full moon+new moon and dark/lightsday. His spawn seems completely random and to me should be noted as 23-72 hour spawn from one of the Taisai. Hope this info help! Happy hunting!--Aces of fairy 13:23, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Aces of Fairy : Oh how I wish I could say that 'finally' soon as well, at 0/21 now... From what I've seen, it most often is quite close to that 24 hours. Not many times have I witnessed it vary several hours. The furthest it kept me waiting till now is 29 hours. I haven't bothered with the moon, game time or day unfortunately... I just wish people would let the Taisai live, lol. It is not easy to think of something more frustrating than standing there, waiting for Taisaijin to spawn in less than an hour at the least, and someone waltzes over and slaughters the Taisai right there. ;| Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 06:23, 30 August 2009 (UTC) : He does in fact spawn during Full Moon (not that it makes a difference in the drop rate) and on Darksday. 1/11 camping 21-24 hours after each maintenance, and thereafter. The rest of my tale I'll share in song: I just can’t keep watch all night long For any douche who comes along With no reason except hating me Turns my wait from one day to three And what if the Wiki’s got it wrong? There’s not a chance that I will die But how I pray you will not deny That stupidest-looking of hats With the worst possible stats So I can finally say, bye-bye… Taisai! Remove me of all my flesh Rather than another Refresh! Violate any of my holes Instead of more of those scrolls! So you won't give it up with TH4 Same crappy drops as the night before [the album version will feature stronger language than "crappy"] If nothing's gonna help, there's nothing I can do Then who knows when I'll get to say bye-bye to you! …Ev'ry maintenance Was another chance I thought I might stop When you didn't pop But I logged there again To see what'd happen With no Treasure Hound And no THF's around I did nothing weird And the hat appeared! So before I die I can say good-bye, Taisai! Please forgive the disparate structure between stanzas, as I came up with them on different occasions and moods.--OldBoy 23:35, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :: Hahaha, nice lyrics, really. Perhaps we should make it into an actual song, (I play the guitar and other stuff occasionally). Seriously, that made me laugh! Nice one!! :] Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 00:41, December 19, 2009 (UTC) There certainly is more to this, than what is commonly known and thought. One of the times after killing Taisaijin and staying around there, I saw people killing all the Taisai, YET Taisaijin was there again after less than 2 days... I will probably continue on going after him at times even though I got the hat, (FINALLY!) just to learn more about it and...well...it is kinda hard to just stop going there. ó.ò Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 00:08, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Drop Talk Refresh Has anyone seen Refresh not drop? Curious --Blaubont 03:29, 31 October 2008 (UTC) : Only when I already had one in my possession. Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 06:23, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Here are a few pictures of Refresh dropping, to the unbelievers out there... ^^ :*Refresh Looted - Hosted on Photobucket. :*Refresh Looted Again - Hosted on Photobucket. :*Refresh Looted And Again - Hosted on Photobucket. :*Refresh Looted And So On... - Hosted on Photobucket. :*Refresh Looted And So On... - Hosted on Photobucket. --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 13:53, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I just had Taisaijin drop a scroll of Refresh II, but not Refresh. ._. --Aranai 07:38, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Hat Saw him up 24 hours after maintenance. Drop sure isn't a 100%! For such a stupid drop you would think he would fork over the hat easily, but noooo he has to be a little *beep* *beep*. I'm 0/6 after killing him 6 straight times after maintenance. Still mad... --Wagner17 19:31, 18 December 2008 (UTC) : Couldn't agree more. 0/21 for the moment and counting... It really could be dropping more often, especially since the blob of eyes can be a menace to even meet up with. I wants me hat...I needs it! Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 11:14, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :: Finally got it, at 1/27 ! !! ! \o/ That thing took almost a year to get lol. Not camping it daily though but yeah, finally it is over though now I feel a little empty inside... Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 00:08, September 14, 2009 (UTC) : Currently 0/16 on this... altho I think I will have a nice post ready by the time I finally o get the hat... I have been noticing some strange stuff in regards to pop info, but would like to wait to experiment with it until after I get hat. I have some alternate theorys on pop info which I will post at another time if I can prove them even enough to post with a verification needed tag... We will see, since I still don't have hat (which I think is ridiculous to be 0/16 considering the stats) I will likely be spending lots more time down in the zone. --Kikorimo 20:58, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Update for the new year... currently 0/20... beginning to doubt drop rate is anywhere near 9% from what I have seen of other NM's with similar drop rates posted anyways. That and I have been hearing 0/20+ for hat is apparently not uncommen... possibly 5% or less drop rate? Harvester listed as about 7% and I can even get those to drop more readyly... methinks maybe more verification needed for listed drop rate. Iunno... (my 0/20 has been steady camping since early december...) Looks like within another week or so I will catch up to Sore wa sore <_< --Kikorimo 05:03, January 2, 2010 (UTC) : Heh, it probably took more than 40 kills for me, didn't record them all from the beginning. ^^ But I don't really think about rates though, it's just a matter of luck which I seem to lack, in my opinion hrhr... Anyhoo, yes, it does seem to be very low and I still don't understand why, and it makes me mad when someone gets it from Nyzul! Ha...anyways, good luck, I'm sure you will get it soon!! :] Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 11:01, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Taisaijin - does this nm still exist After visiting the usual spawn site for this nm, it appears there are no hectoreyes in the pass. Does anyone know if SE have removed this nm or simply moved it.Katz2604 09:12, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Since the May version update, these have been moved to (G-9) to make room for the new higher-level mobs, happy hunting!. User:Illianna-Diabolos Yea still exist saw one near the (G-9) just now. September 17, 2011 User: Slegend